burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Game Changing Content
Criterion Games released both free and premium downloadable Game Changing Content to enhance Burnout Paradise. After the game's release, they stated that they would provide new content for at least a year after the game's original release date (January 2008). Burnout Paradise's last downloadable content, Big Surf Island was released June 11, 2009, 17 months after Burnout Paradise came out. Release Summary Free Updates Premium Downloadable Content How to Access Game Changing Content Free Updates On consoles, as soon as you turn on the game, it will inform you that a new update is available. To install the new version of the game, follow the steps on the screen for the PlayStation 3 or go to the Add-Ons section in the Xbox Marketplace to download it. On PCs, you must download EA Download Manager and log in to it with your EA account information. You then must register your copy of Burnout Paradise: The Ultimate Box with EA Download Manager with the code on the back of its box. After this is done once, EA Download Manager will alert you that there is an update is available as soon as you start up your copy of Burnout Paradise as long as you are signed in. To install the new version of the game, follow the steps on the screen. Please note that is is always a good idea to back up your save files before performing an update in case something goes wrong. This can be done on all systems by copying your save game file to a USB drive or storage device. Premium Content Included in the February update was an in-game store where you can purchase and download Burnout Paradise's Premium Content when it is released. On consoles, this premium content can also be purchased and downloaded via the PlayStation Store and the Xbox Live Marketplace. Adding funds to your EA account for the PC can be done via profile.ea.com. Unreleased Content Criterion Games brainstormed many Game Changing Content ideas that never made it into the game. Some went quite far into the prototype stages with Criterion featuring airplanes flying around Paradise City in one of their live video podcasts. Ideas thrown around were additional vehicle types such as airplanes, helicopters, and boats as well as locations like the moon and tunnels beneath Paradise City.Unreleased BPDLC http://portal.burnoutweb.ea.com/page/article?article=953 Planes Interestingly, planes actually making it into the game has been hinted at multiple times by Burnout's developers. In early 2009, a response on Criterion Games' FAQ stated that there would be an exciting "announcement" on April 1st, or April Fools Day. It was then removed and not mentioned by Criterion Games until April 1st, when Criterion's in-game Twitter page featured several hints such as, "Won't you come fly with us?" More About the Updates Free Content Packs Bogart Burnout Paradise's second update included various bug fixes. Cagney Burnout Paradise's third update included .... *A new title screen showcasing the Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo RWD *New Vehicles **Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo RWD **Hunter Olympus *New Timed Freeburn Challenges *New Online Game Modes (Online Stunt Run, Online Marked Man, and Online Road Rage) *Ranked Race changes for balancing ** 40 total Paradise Drives for Ranked Races consisting of: *** 7 user-created races (see http://criteriongames.com/article.php?artID=72 for more info) *** 10 checkpoint races (see http://www.criteriongames.com/article.php?artID=121 for more info) *** 23 point A to point B races **Canadian Ranked Race leaderboard *Custom soundtrack support for PlayStation 3 *New Live Frontpage with 'Live Broadcast Gameplay' *1080i support for the PlayStation 3 *The ability to see online vehicles as being damaged *A 'shout-out' if a player is ahead in all of 'Today's Best' categories * Ability to view challenge and leaderboard lists without leaving online games *Functionality for the Hunter Citizen's sirens * Classical music from Picture Paradise now in the regular game playlist * Improved sound effects * If on player leaves, it will no longer cancel the current freeburn challenge and the game will just act as if the player that left had completed his part, allowing the rest of the players to attempt to finish the challenge (except for the new Timed Challenges) *Ability to mute online players * Improved turn signal navigation *New vehicle liveries **Carson GT Tiger for the Carson GT Concept **Rossolini Tempesta Dream for the Rossolini Tempesta :Main article: Cagney Burnout Bikes Burnout Paradise's fourth update included.... *Playable motorcycles *New content and gameplay specifically for motorcycles *Day/Night Cycle *New gameplay involving Day/Night Cycle *Weather Effects (fog/haze) *Seperate licence upgrade system for bikes :Main article: Burnout Bikes Trophies Burnout Paradise's fifth update included.... *Trophy support exclusively for the PlayStation 3 version of Burnout Paradise *Trophies are NOT retroactive :Main article: Trophies (Burnout Paradise) February update Burnout Paradise's sixth update included.... *The ability to restart events *Visual changes *Event changes *Changes to vehicle dynamics and stats *An in-game store *An in-game website (PC and PS3 only) :Main article: Free February Update Burnout Store Unlock Update #2 Burnout Paradise's seventh update added the Legendary Cars, Toy Vehicles, and Boost Specials packs to the game allowing Criterion Games to put them up for purchase at set times. :Main article: Second Burnout Store Update Burnout Store Unlock Update #3 Burnout Paradise's eighth update added the Cops and Robbers pack to the game, allowing players to purchase it. It also featured a few bug fixes. :Main article: Third Burnout Store Update Burnout Store Unlock Update #4 Burnout Paradise's ninth update added Big Surf Island to the game, allowing players to purchase it. It also featured various fixes. :Main article: Fourth Burnout Store Update Premium Content Packs Party Pack The Party Pack costs $9.99 and includes.... *Offline multiplayer gameplay. :Main article: Party Pack Legendary Cars The Legendary Cars pack costs $7.99, €7.99, £6.29, and 600 and includes four parody vehicles.... *Jansen 88 Special *Carson GT Nighthawk *Hunter Cavalry Bootlegger *Hunter Manhattan Spirit :Main article: Legendary Cars Time Savers Pack The Time Savers vehicle pack costs $4.99 or 400 and unlocks every vehicle in the game and platinum and gold finishes (not including add-on vehicles). :Main article: Time Savers Pack Toys Pack The Toys vehicle pack was released March 5, 2009. It costs $12.99, €12.99, £9.99, or 1000 and includes drivable toy versions of 9 of the most popular Burnout Paradise vehicles. The following vehicles will be included... *Toy Hunter Cavalry *Toy Hunter Manhattan *Toy Krieger WTR *Toy Jansen P12 *Toy Hunter Takedown 4x4 *Toy Carson GT Concept *Toy Hunter Citizen *Toy Carson Inferno Van *Toy Nakamura Firehawk GP :Main article: Toys Boost Specials The Boost Specials collection was released March 12, 2009. This vehicle pack costs $7.99, €7.99, £6.29, or 640 and includes two vehicles with unique boost abilities. They are the.... *Montgomery Hawker Mech *Carson Extreme Hotrod :Main article: Boost Specials Cops and Robbers Pack The Cops and Robbers pack introduces a new game mode, Online Cops and Robbers, to Burnout Paradise and adds police-themed variations of 33 of Paradise's original vehicles. This pack was released on April 30, 2009. :''Main article: Cops and Robbers Pack Big Surf Island The Paradise Island content pack will cost $12.99, €12.99, £9.99 or 1000 , and will include.... *New Island connected to Paradise City featuring... **Trophies / Achievements (10x) ***(B) Drive through 20 Island Smash Gates ***(B) Land 5 Island Mega Jumps ***(B) Jump through Deese's Doughnut ***(B) 4.5 seconds of Crash TV Air Time ***(B) Complete a 750 yard drift inside the Inspiral Car Park ***(B) Complete your first Island Tour ***(S) Find all Island Events ***(S) Smash 15 Island Billboards ***(S) Complete all 10 Island Freeburn Challenges ***(S) Smash all 45 Island Billboards **Discoverables ***1 Junkyard ***1 Auto Repair ***1 Paint Shop ***2 Gas Station ***45x Billboards ***15x Mega Jumps ***75x Gate Smashes **Road Rules ***12x Time/Showtime Car & 12x Day/Night Bike **10 Island Challenges **15 offline events ***New Island Tour Event *9 new vehicles **Carson Dust Storm **Carson Dust Storm SuperTurbo **Carson Annihilator Street Rod **Hunter Olympus Governor **Jansen P12 Diamond **Toy Jansen P12 88 Special **Toy Hunter Manhattan Spirit **Toy Carson GT Nighthawk **Toy Hunter Cavalry Bootlegger :Main article: Big Surf Island (Update) References External Links *FAQ on installing, Accounts & Guide for Download-Content (PC) - Operation Burnout Forums